


i'm drownin', here

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alcohol, Emetophilia, M/M, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Murderface does his job, only this definitely isn't his goddamn job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the lisp makes this hard to write lmao

He coughed into his stupid mouth, clutching the dirty rag on the floor. It stank, absolutely stank of vomit. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to puke fucking buckets right now. His stomach seemed to grunt as he forced himself to not add to the mess.

"Goddamnit, goddamnit..."

He wanted to die on the spot as his newly-signed band looked down on him. Oh, how they looked down.

"Hey, cleaning guy. You got anymore money?"

"I juscht paid you!" They'd already been over barely an hour ago. "What the hell did you schpend it on?"

"Liquor." As a bottle tipped in their hands, the bitter ichor covered his stupid face. Then there was a choking noise and his lips tasted like vomit. This douchebag had just PUKED on him. He could smell it and taste it on his wet hair and lips.

"Euuuugh!"

"Look, you gonna give us money to buy some whores, or not?" They were all so unapologetic. 

"No! You're not uschin' my money to by proschtitutesch!"

"Well fine! You gonna make up for that, then?"

Murderface swallowed. 

"No?"

"I think you are."

-

He didn't even pass as a chick. Not at all. He was gross and hairy and fat, and had a little crooked dick that hung out between his thick legs. He had no idea why the guys would even use him as a stand-in, but he wasn't such a douchebag that he'd direct them towards Toki, as much as he wanted to.

Goddamn, did he want to.

"Daaaamn, you're fat."

"I know." He grumbled, wrinkling his nose. The floor still smelled like puke.

"And hairy, too! You look like a really fuckin' ugly caveman."

He tried to cover his whole body with his arms. It didn't work. His thick, greasy flesh still stuck out from every open corner. Almost on cue was the laughter. He'd never been so damn humiliated in his whole stupid life.

"Look, I-I'll give you your schtupid money, okay? Just schtop already."

The only response he got was a slap to the face. His just-cleaned face landed in a puddle of vomit. He heaved, dryly, as there wasn't anything inside of him to come back out. He was fucking hungry.

"Douchebags like you oughtta learn how to treat a real man!" The asshole got so close he could practically smell his beer-flavored breath. "Besides, this is the last time anyone'll fuck a piss-stinkin' faggot like you."

It was probably, definitely true. Nobody would.

On his nose, the piece of shit, he didn't know which one, but that fucking asshole plopped his dick right in front of his nose. He wanted to roll up into a ball and cry instead of going near the damn thing. He was only granted one word.

"Suck."

The muscles in his face twitched. He didn't want to. 

"I'll give you all the cash you want." His chest heaved. Another slap across the face. He felt like he was GONNA cry. Which he really didn't want to do in front of these stupid assholes. 

"Put my fuckin' dick in your mouth. It's too late to back out of this, fatass."

It was gross, and smelly, and unclean. He wanted to lose his remaining virginity to someone better than this. (Not gay, though. Not gay.) Maybe Skwisgaar or something. (Seriously, it isn't gay.) But not like this. 

He licked the tip with visible disdain.

"Are you retarded or something? Put it. In. Your mouth."

He didn't want to. He so, so, so didn't want to. But his jaws and lips betrayed him and parted. He knew these guys probably had guns, and no qualms with blowing his brains clean out of his ugly little head. And he was short on money, so giving them another advance could probably sink him into the shitter.

It tasted awful, disgusting, vile, putrid. Like thousands of other whores had bounced on the same thing that was now in his mouth. He wanted to be sick. 

"Thaaaat's it."

He sunk until he could feel pubes against his nose. "A natural deep-throater. You sure you ain't gay?"

_You're the ones trying to fuck me, that's pretty gay._

He thought it, but didn't say it. His stomach grunted as he remembered how damn hungry he was. Christ, without Dethklok he was low enough to have to suck cock just for food. But soon enough the guy was grabbing at his thick, brown hair and ramming into his stupid dog-face until the back of his throat began to hurt. So little remained in his stomach that he only vomited up watery bile. He puked on this guy's dick.

"Oh my go..." He wiped his lips, hacking out the meager remains of morning cereal and liquor from a day ago. That one earned him a full-on punch to the jaw. It'd bruise right next to where Nathan slapped him mere days prior.

Nathan. Nathan! He grabbed for his phone before the band punks could grab at him.

'nathan send help my room'

He left it concise.

"Quit sendin' texts and get back here!"

His phone vibrated. A three word response that shot him down like a bullet. A simple, equally concise, 'Fuck off, Murderface.' And within seconds of reading it his phone was taken, and then flying across the room, and then broken on the floor.

And adding insult to injury, the guy he was blowing gave his dick a couple rubs and nutted on that gross face of his. 

And then a few more. When did these guys take their pants off? His naked body was covered in that shit. He wanted to take a shower for the first time in two weeks. Dirt, grime, disgust, all washed over him like a tidal wave of dog piss.

"Spread your legs out, jackass."

He did it without question. Like a whore. And then he was hoisted up, and penetrated. Without lubrication.

Fuck, did it burn.

From the back of his throat he cried out in a body-warping state of pain. It must've been bleeding. Torn, broken, painful, oh god. He absolutely screamed and prayed someone could hear him. But his voice gave out as he did.

He was crying. Crying?

He covered his wrinkled face, letting out broken, voiceless cries. All he could do was wriggle like a fat, hairy slug. Weak, nearly defenseless, his chin was pulled back and one of them stuck their cock in his mouth. His used, abused mouth. Coughing, hacking, twitching of the throat, for anyone shoving their dick inside it must've felt heavenly.

He wanted out more than anything. Heart thumping and scraping at his ribs like a train hitting a wall. The pain and the suffering, oh, the almighty anguish. He couldn't do anything to stop it. He was gay trash. He couldn't face his damn family this way.

His hands grew occupied, his calloused, fat, sweaty hands. Scraping against dick-skin in shaking, twitching pulses. And another load down his throat. He forced himself to swallow. 

And when given a few inches of space, he vomited hard. His insides twitched as he did, god, there wasn't even a thing left inside him and he was puking like a depressed teenage girl. He was burning inside. No, that was the cum in his ass that burnt.

He was left limp, like a sticky corpse, one of a serial killer victim who was tortured to hell and back. That's how he felt, anyway. Like a victim. Their words fell on his deaf ears as he just wanted to die. He'd be back in his band soon...

"Moiderface!" A new voice. A soft, gentle, concerned voice. A familiar voice. His arms were held. Drawn into a close, tight embrace, he was. 

He fell loose in those muscled arms. Not like those of the band he signed, no, much more careful. "You don'ts looks so good, what happen?" No reply. For a moment, at least. Murderface wanted to catch his breath.

But when he breathed in he would cry harder, and Toki would clutch him tighter. He wanted to drown in Toki's shirt. 

"I hate m'schelf." A pause. "P'ticularly right now." 

"Is okay, is okay... Breathe... Takes a shower if you needs!"

Damn, did he needs.


End file.
